


Deep in

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 1 - deep-throathing





	Deep in

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying Kinktober for the first time since I can't currently come up with a thing I'd really want to write a story for. Since this should be a kink a day, none of these ficlets will be beta read. It is impossible to have someone read my explicit stuff every day of October. So be aware that this is my writing in its rough form. If you see a big grammar sin, please do let me know.

When Baekhyun joked about how big his freshman roommate’s dick was barely a month after they met, Chanyeol thought it was just that. A mean joke that could make several people in the room blush. Not the roommate though. Sehun cast a sideways glance at Baekhyun, and the corners of his lips twitched a bit out of the straight line that Chanyeol knew them to usually be. Only now does Chanyeol know that was a smirk. 

“I didn’t know you oggled me while I dressed,” Sehun said then, and Baekhyun just threw his head back and laughed. Sehun didn’t say much else for the rest of the evening and Chanyeol thought he might be too shy. 

Then he got to know Sehun. He did have a bit of shyness in him, but he was also much more of a chatter box once you found the right topic, and was surprisingly confident and strong. He was somehow cute when he wanted, level headed and loyal, even to Baekhyun who has played one too many pranks on anyone he knew and being his roommates made Sehun the most readily available person to abuse. Sehun just recruited Chanyeol, because he was smart enough to know Chanyeol knew all of Baekhyun’s weaknesses, and fought back. 

By the start of the second semester, Chanyeol was head over heels for Sehun. In the end, it was almost easy, asking Sehun for another late night food stall run and blurting out that maybe it was a date and kissing him. Sehun just laughed, pleased, hooked his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders and agreed to date him. 

Chanyeol should have known, really, that Baekhyun may exaggerate, but he rarely lies, rarely does he completely make things up. 

Right now, Chanyeol is really not complaining. Sehun’s cock, heavy between his legs, is beautiful, pink with a swollen head of deeper shade of red, slick with precum … huge. Sehun’s shaved and Chanyeol’s mouth waters. He slides down the tiny couch he’s dragged into his makeshift studio (the basement used to be a storage space for a small convenience store, but the owner is old, kind and weak for Chanyeol’s dimples, and she lets Chanyeol use it for a very silly rent). 

Sehun’s eyes widen when Chanyeol’s knees hit the cold floor. Maybe this is not the best place for what started as a make out session but somehow progressed to Sehun’s jeans around his ankles and Chanyeol hungry for Sehun’s awesome cock. Still, Chanyeol thinks Sehun will feel comfortable enough to let Chanyeol suck him off. The walls _should_ be soundproof.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun says, disbelieving when Chanyeol places a kiss on his underbelly. In reply, Chanyeol sucks a bruise into the soft skin there. “You don’t …” Sehun doesn’t finish his thought, a sharp intake of breath and a hand in Chanyeol’s hair. 

They’ve kissed a lot, they’ve rutted, and Sehun’s come in his jeans that one time, in the dark corner of the club when Chanyeol didn’t realize how close he was. Chanyeol knew Sehun’s cock would be great, but this, this is still a wonderful surprise, and Chanyeol wants to taste it. But Sehun seems almost anxious, even as his cock twitches in the palm of Chanyeol’s hand, so Chanyeol sits back on his heels, drops both of his hands to Sehun’s thighs and looks up. 

“I really want this,” he says, earnest, but trying not to sound too pushy. “But if you don’t want to do this yet, or not here, we can stop. Figure out something else.”

“You want,” Sehun stops, bites his lip. 

“I want to taste you, yes.” 

“I just,” Sehun groans, interrupted, when Chanyeol soothes his palms up his legs and then back down. “I definitely want this too,” he says at last. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol smiles, and Sehun’s confidence seems to return. He moves his hand back into Chanyeol’s hair, and he pulls, eyes sliding over Chanyeol’s neck where he’s left a very impractical hickey. He thumbs it, then nods. 

Chanyeol lifts to kneel properly, scoots better in between Sehun’s legs and gives Sehun’s cock one long appreciative pull. He smiles at Sehun one more time then leans down to lick over the head of his cock, sighing appreciatively. He can’t wait to feel Sehun hot on his tongue, can imagine how perfect the weight of Sehun’s cock will be. He mouths down the underside of it, one hand playing with the balls before settling on Sehun’s hip that jerks a little. 

Sehun seems to get the message and stills, the tension in his thighs palpable, and Chanyeol closes his lips around the swollen head. Sehun swears and when Chanyeol looks up from under his lashes, he sees Sehun watching, his eyes in thin slits, as if forced by sheer will to stay open to watch. Chanyeol moves, lets Sehun’s cock slide more into his mouth. The stretch of his lips is just right, tight, and Chanyeol can imagine how Sehun’s cock will feel when Sehun fucks him, one day. His own cock aches in his pants and he hisses as he pulls back to lick at the crown of Sehun’s cock again. Sehun’s gasping, and his fists are tight in Chanyeol’s hair, but he keeps still, fights to do so, and Chanyeol takes his time. 

He wants to enjoy this, bobbing his head leisurely up and down the length, his fist covering the part his mouth can’t take. At least not yet, because Chanyeol wants to feel more, wants to know how it would feel taking Sehun deeper, wonders how long it would take before Sehun lost the last tendrils of his control. The next time he dips his head, he goes lower, and Sehun moans the loudest yet, a little desperate, his hand actively pulling Chanyeol away by his hair. 

“Please,” he says as he catches Chanyeol’s eyes, desperate, “just pull me off, that’s … that’s fine,” he says, but Chanyeol only kisses his thigh again and then licks the precum that is quick to appear where Chanyeol’s lips were moments ago. 

“Just hold on a little longer,” he says, and wraps his lips around the head of Sehun’s cock again. He sucks a little, teasing, before he has to hold Sehun’s hips down actively as he starts dipping lower, Sehun’s cock now pressing deeper. Chanyeol relaxes his throat, and Sehun’s entire body jerks, his moan hoarse. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants, and his hips are trembling. Chanyeol lets up, pulls away and takes a deep breath. Sehun’s hips twitch again, and he hisses. His cock is slick now, the vein on it practically throbbing--Chanyeol knows from how it felt against his tongue. 

“Don’t let go, not yet,” he says. He has to drag a palm over his own cock in his jeans and ends up opening his fly to ease the pressure on his own erection a bit. He braces one hand on Sehun’s hip, uses the other to grip the base of Sehun’s cock and licks his already sensitive lips. The drag down Sehun’s cock is perfect. 

“Now relax,” he mutters. Instead Sehun takes another sharp breath, and Chanyeol takes his cock into his mouth again, regulating his breathing as he sinks, lower and lower. Sehun’s cock is not only long but nicely thick too and Chanyeol’s lips are now burning from the stretch. His throat relaxes, and he is slow, deliberate, revels in the feeling of the hot smooth skin sliding in, more, deeper, until he can barely breathe, and his nose is touching the shaven skin of Sehun’s groin. It’s exhilarating. 

Sehun’s shaking like a leaf in the wind, his thigh tense and hard where Chanyeol’s hand is now gripping it, and Chanyeol lets himself get used to the almost heady feeling. When he feels Sehun’s control slipping, he pulls back, almost too quickly. His teeth catch a little on the crown of the cock and Sehun trashes, back arched and head pushed uncomfortably into the back rest. 

“That’s it. You taste so good,” Chanyeol murmurs, rubbing a few soothing circles into Sehun’s thighs and breathing in deeply. He wonders if he could come just like this, with Sehun’s cock down his throat, the corners of his mouth stinging, his breath short. 

“One more time, and when I squeeze like this, you can let go,” Chanyeol whispers into Sehun’s belly, pushing his t-shirt a bit more up his chest and squeezing Sehun’s thigh. Sehun’s head snaps up and his eyes are wide and glazed over when he looks at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol likes to know he’s watching so he moves again, gripping the base of Sehun’s cock again as he lets it slide down his throat one more time, easier now that he’s done it a few times. It still takes a bit of time to take it all in, his throat constricting, his lips stretched so good. He inhales, or tries to, through his nose, and swallows. His eyes water, and Sehun’s cock twitches. Sehun’s moaning constantly now, making these desperate incoherent sounds, and Chanyeol slides the hand that was at the base of Sehun’s cock to his thigh and squeezes. 

For a moment, everything is still, until Chanyeol braces both hands on Sehun’s hips and shifts a little. It sets Sehun off, and he’s bucking up, his moans growing even more wrecked. Sehun’s hand is back in Chanyeol’s hair and on his neck and he holds Chanyeol there, thrusting shallowly again and again, no rhythm or finesse, perfect. He’s close and Chanyeol can feel the tension in his every muscle, even as he struggles to breathe and not choke. He couldn’t ask for more, he’s hooked. There’s saliva trailing down his jaw and throat and he’s barely breathing, but the pressure’s so good, and the weight of Sehun’s cock is just right in his mouth. Sehun smells great where Chanyeol’s nose gets pressed into his skin again and again. 

Then Sehun stills, a string wound too tight, and Chanyeol only manages to pull back a little before Sehun’s coming down his throat, surprisingly quiet, maybe a little breathless himself, limbs suddenly made of jello, so good on Chanyeol’s tongue. 

It’s quiet after, Sehun sinking into the old couch, boneless, and Chanyeol leaning his head on his thigh, both of them catching their breaths. Chanyeol is painfully hard and a mess, spit and come on his skin, but he feels as satisfied as if he’s come. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Sehun whispers finally, hand back in Chanyeol’s hair, stroking through it. “I …” he stops talking as he looks down then, and Chanyeol looks up. Sehun’s breath hitches again. He pulls at Chanyeol’s hair until Chanyeol drags himself off the floor, knees aching and legs asleep underneath him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t expect to be kissed like he is, deep and hot, uncaring, Sehun’s thumb running through the mess on his chin. But this too is perfect and his cock twitches with the need in it all. He’s breathless again, and a heavy weight pressing into Sehun’s side. Sehun’s thin cold fingers wrap around his cock and he squeezes just twice, not even properly getting to pull at it, and Chanyeol’s coming, making more of a mess of their t-shirts that they never got to pull of. 

“You’re perfect,” Chanyeol finally says out loud, when he finds his voice. He gives Sehun, his body and his cock an appreciative look, marveling in the wonder that is Sehun in his after sex bliss. Sehun’s cock is soft now, but still slick with saliva and pretty pink, long. Chanyeol sighs. 

Sehun laughs, hiding his head into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You’re embarrassing,” he says in between giggles.

“I don’t really think you should complain,” Chanyeol chides, dragging his fingers across Sehun’s flat belly and then down his cock. Sehun goes still. 

“No, I probably really shouldn’t,” he says when Chanyeol grips his hip and pulls him closer. 

They need to clean up and find a much more comfortable place to cuddle. But for now, Chanyeol’s just gonna enjoy this, and the promise of what is to come. He’s also going to hope his self made noise isolation really works or he is definitely getting evicted. And he doesn’t want to, especially not now when Sehun will probably be even more willing to keep him company cooped up down here on their free nights.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
